


baby Paradise

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Babytalk, Family, Mpreg, Multi, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal go baby stuff shopping, who knew they needed so much stuff.





	baby Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Fandom stocking filler for Vexed_Wench.

‘They told me to go to Baby paradise, they have everything we need for the babies.’

‘Peter, that is one of those large stores, I prefer to go see what they have in this store I saw last week, it…’

‘Neal, I know your taste so I know that whatever store you saw will leave us bankrupt.’

Neal rolls his eyes but knows it is no use if Peter is in one of his moods. Elizabeth is lucky that she had appointments and couldn´t join. Neal think she did it deliberately, but he will give her the benefit of the doubt.

‘OK, fine… let´s go.’

Neal takes his jacket, it doesn´t close anymore, since his belly is really showing know, but he doesn´t mind. He found a great tailor that adjusted his some of his suits so he can still wear them. He only had to buy new shits to accommodate his baby belly, but he has finally reached that part of the pregnancy where he shines, he has never looks so good and he feels great so. The morning sickness has evaded so he indulges in his cravings.

They get in the car and drive to the super store and Neal sets his mind to be open to the experience, maybe they can find some stuff here. He is creative.

They enter the store and Neal adjusts his idea of the store, they have quite and modern design stuff; so he immediately starts to look through all the items the baby can´t live without. His behavior has immediately caught the attention of one of the sales girls.

‘Hi there, my name is Cindy, is there anything you are specifically looking for?’

‘Just browsing, I guess.’

‘Sure, first time parents?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good, have you already got a crib, because they have some delivery time, so you should order one as soon as possible.’

‘No, we will be using a family heirloom.’

‘Oh, that is too precious. Do you have bed linens, diaper changing pad, changing table, wipes holders, nursing pillow…’

‘No we don´t.’ Neal interrupts her.

‘Well, let´s get started than.’

‘What is the theme of the room?’

‘Theme?’ Peter asks.

‘Yes, daddy, you need a theme, stars, jungle, nautical, animals, pink, blue, rustic, star wars, nature, sophisticated, prince/princess, …

‘We want it subtle and sophisticated.’ Neal interrupts her again.

‘OK, follow me.’

The girl has a check list of products and items they need and Neal chooses some items, which will be send to check out. Peter throws in some baby proofing items and a rear facing car seat with head support padding. The girl notices that they buy two of the essential items.

‘Are you expecting twins?’ She claps her hands.

‘No, my wife is also pregnant.’ Peter deadpans her.

‘Oh, congratulations.’ She murmurs.

‘Well, I think we bought half of the store, so I guess we have most of the items we need.’

Peter is done with the shopping and just wants to go and have a cup of coffee somewhere.

‘A stroller, do you have one?’

‘I was think of a Bugaboo.’ Neal points out, ‘do you carry that brand.’

‘Of course, do you know Bugaboo is a Dutch brand. We can even order the model that was designed for the Andy Warhol´s foundation.’

‘Sure, let´s see the models we have in stock.’

They walk to the stroller department and Peter never knew that there are so many different strollers. The girl takes one of the stroller, presumably the Bugaboo Neal mentioned and takes a doll and places it in the stroller. She points at it, ‘come on daddy, walk with it so you can see if it is a fit and how it steers.’

Peter stares at the stroller, not believing his ears, did she really say he needed to walk with the doll. Neal must sense how uncomfortable he is, because he tells her that he doesn´t feel very well and that they will come back to look for a stroller. She guides Neal to a quiet corner where she offers him some drinks while Peter goes to the check out.

When Neal meets up with Peter, he gives Peter a sweet smile and gives him his most innocent looking puppy dog eyes, ‘you wanted to come here Peter.’

‘I know,’ peter grumbles.

‘June offered us her cribs and stroller, it is a Silver cross Balmoral Pram and when the babies get bigger I want a Bugaboo Donkey twin Stroller, you can order them online.’

Peter just nods, he is grateful that June also has expensive taste, so he doesn´t have to finance Neal´s expensive tastes. He makes a mental note to thank her.

‘Let´s go, we will have a nice lunch somewhere, I think I deserve that after this girl suggested to walk around the store with a doll.’

Neal just smiles, it´s going to be a long way before they will have everything they need. He will ask June to accompany him next time.

 


End file.
